ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Kingdom
Cloud Kingdom is one of the 16 realms, it was created to help the master of destiny learn to control their power. Since then they have grown unhinged, and use their power to control destiny itself. However, they only write what should happen, not what will happen... History After Yin created Ninjago, His sister, Ying-Hua, created her realm, using her powers of Destiny, so that the inhabitants of the realm could help future Masters of Destiny harness their powers. The Beginning The realm was made to help the Master of Destiny learn to control their immense power. They then proceeded to teach the next Master of Destiny, Ying-Hua's niece, Ming. At this time the 'Kingdom' was more of anarchy, until... The Crown There were no proper governmental agencies or forces, so anyone could do whatever they desire, without punishment. So the people created the Cloud King/Queen, to rule, so they had people to govern them and institute order in the realm. The Royal Family outlawed their people to choose sides for the destiny they were writing for, as well as distraction, so no toys, books, or maps, only work. There was a guardian, named Nimbus, who attempted to eat the Cloud King, so they locked him up with the other distractions. For many millennia the Cloud Kingdom ruled supreme, but then... The Fendwick Conspiracy The young Fendwick had gone down to help the young master of destiny, Ming, in her element, he did meet Aila, the master of telekinesis, and longer to be with her, though she had chosen Acronix. So he rewrote destiny so that she would love him back, then he married her and had a daughter named Selial, and a daughter named Adila, who inherited her mother's element. Eventually, be convinced the citizens to make him master writer, and then he slowly reduced the Kings position to a figurehead, though did let up on it a little bit when Selial was claimed, Cloud Princess. The Ghost King Because of Fendwick's actions, his soul was cursed, to forever live in limbo between life and death. So he made a deal with Morro, to free him, and get him the Realm Crystal, so he complied. When the Ninja arrived at Cloud Kingdom, Fendwick locked them with Nimbus, in an effort to kill them. Shortly after he got a telepathic message from Bansha, saying to let her in through the 'Back Door', which was an entrance only opened from within the realm itself. The Ninja prevail and steel the sword, much to Morro's displease. While Fendwick is killed by Nimbus. Appearance Cloud Kingdom sits on clouds, hence it's named. There are many tall white stone pagodas with copper shingle roofs. There are white pillars that sport a white and gray flag. There are different laws of physics in the Cloud Kingdom, for instance, one can walk on clouds without falling and one can ride boats through the air. Known Locations * Sanctuary Pagoda - The Sanctuary Pagoda is where the fabled Sword of Sanctuary was kept, up until Morro stole it. * Cloud Castle - the Cloud Castle is where the Royal family resides in the realm and are safe from any danger due to its high levels of security. * Tananka Palace - The Tanaka Palace is technically part of the Cloud Castle, though it is for minor government officials as opposed to the Royal Family. * Nimbus' Playhouse - For many years Nimbus was kept locked up with all the other distractions of the realm until he was freed by the Ninja and murdered Fendwick. After that, the Playhouse was demolished and tossed out the 'Back Door'. Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Locations Category:Realms